1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicles and, more particularly, to the use of an autonomous security drone with a vehicle for improved security, surveillance, navigation and guidance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), commonly known as drones, is an aircraft without a human pilot aboard. In recent years, miniature drones have been developed and sold for use by consumers and without being related to the military. The drones typically take the form of a copter having a plurality of copter blades, but they can also take the form of a conventional lightweight miniature airplane.
Some of the miniature or micro drones have a plurality of rotors and gyroscopic controls so that consumers can fly the miniature or micro drones safely inside or outside a dwelling.
Some of the consumer miniature or micro drones are quite sophisticated and can have such features as conventional crash avoidance systems, ultrasonic altitude sensors, GPS control, cameras, lights, GeoFencing and the like.
Vehicle safety and security has been addressed for some time. For example, many vehicles have an alarm system which sounds an audible alarm when an unauthorized attempt is made to unlock or enter the vehicle.
The inventor has found a significant way to improve the security of a vehicle and the safety of persons who operate or are passengers in the vehicle by utilizing an improved drone system and method with the vehicle and the manner as described herein.